1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an electrical fuse, and more particularly to a fuse circuit and a semiconductor memory device including the fuse circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuse circuit including at least one fuse is widely used to generate an output signal having different logic levels according to a programmed or unprogrammed state of the fuse. For example, a semiconductor memory device may include redundant memory cells and defective memory cells and a fuse circuit for repairing the defective memory cells. When an address of the defective memory cell is input to the semiconductor memory device, a normal path is cut off and a redundancy path to the redundant memory cell is activated according to a programmed or unprogrammed state of the fuse included in the fuse circuit. Thus, the defective memory cells are replaced with the redundant memory cells based on the operation of the fuse circuit.